Scouts and Gundams?!?
by Star Sarah Star Flower
Summary: ANOTHER GW and Sailor Moon crossover! What can we say?


Scouts and Gundam's?!?

By: Sarah Star Flower and Star

S.N. (star's note)

S.S.F.N. (sarah star flower's note)

~At a strange temple~

Moon: WHAT ON THE MOON ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!

Duo: Cause she called US!!!!!!!

Mars: WHY WOULD SHE CALL YOU, WHEN WE'RE AVAILIBLE?!?

WuFei: Why would she call WOMEN to do the job, when us Gundam pilots are available?!?!

Mars: CAUSE SHE IS A WOMAN!!!!

Cloaked Woman: SHUT UP!!! I called BOTH you Gundam Pilots AND Sailor Scouts for a mission.

Uranus: A mission? Leave it to us, we can handle any mission, and you know we're ALWAYS willing to risk our lives for our missions. 

Cloaked woman: So are the pilots.

Neptune: But they're not as HALF as skilled as WE are!!! 

WuFei:WHAT?!?!?!?!?! YOU THINK YOU WOMAN ARE MORE SKILLED THAN US GUNDAM PILOTS?!?!?! YOU MUST BE CRAZY!!!!!

Cloaked Woman: WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY?!?!

Uranus: It's their fault, they are such male chauvinist PIGS!!! At least, that horrible… WUFEI!!!! 

Cloaked Woman: ::groan:: Right, right… Anyways, the anime world is in danger, many threats have arisen, and I want you people to check it out. 

Mercury: Of course, but may I ask who you are?

Cloaked Woman: ::turns to partner:: What do you think?

Cloaked Woman2: Well… they'll find out who we are eventually anyway. 

Cloaked Woman: All right then. 

::Both women drop their cloaks to reveal…::

Moon: Oh my… 

WuFei: NO!!!!!! THE FANFIC WRITERS!!!!

Star: You bet, the best fanfic writer's you'll ever meet.

Sarah: That's for sure.

::Both grin menacingly::

Star: We also rule the anime world. Since it is a figment of our imaginations.

Quatre: What exactly _IS_ the Anime world?

Sarah: The Anime world is the central power, of ALL Anime. 

Star: Yeah. We control the anime and the characters.

Heero: So what are you going to do to us?

Sarah: Well, we're sending you to battle a great enemy. But you can only win if you combine your powers, and STOP BICKERING!!!!

WuFei: You expect us to tolerate these woman? 

Sarah: No, I expect you, TO WORK WITH THEM!!!

Moon: No problem, We are the CHAMPIONS OF JUSTICE!!!!

WuFei: the Champions of JUSTICE?!?! THAT'S _MY_ DEPARTMENT!!!!!!

Moon: YOU?!?! TELL ME HOW IT'S JUSTICE THAT WOMAN ARE CONSIDERED WEAKER THAN MEN!!!!

WuFei: BECAUSE THEY _ARE­­_!!!!! 

Mercury: We shouldn't fight, we're supposed to be working together. 

Quatre: She's right, we should stop fighting and go.

Heero: Who is exactly is our enemy?

Star: An evil wicked force, which wants to destroy all anime.

Duo: Shingnami is on the case!!!

Uranus: You picked some guy who calls himself Shingnami to work with us?!?

Sarah: You'll get used to him.

Duo: GET USED TO ME?!?! YOU'LL LOVE ME!!!

Uranus: ::rolls eyes:: Suuuure we will. Let's go girls!

Moon: Hey, I'M THE LEADER!!! 

Uranus: Oh yeah, sorry.

Saturn: Come on, this dark force thing is gonna take over the world by the time we stop bickering.

Star: She's right, you should all go…….before it's too late.

::Gundam pilots get in their Mobil suits, the Scouts use their Sailor Teleport power::

Sarah: We're doomed.

Star: Well…Maybe they'll make it…

::both look at each other::

Sarah and Star: Nah.

~At a strange forest~

WuFei: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MAXWELL!!!! 

Duo: IS NOT!!! AND STOP YELLING!!!!

Moon: It is your fault, you're the one holding the map.

Duo: So what's your point?

Moon: Oh, forget it. 

~Back at the temple~

Sarah: ::looks at her crystal ball:: This is pathetic.

Star: No kidding.

Sarah: Hmm… Maybe we should send reinforcements? 

Star: No, they'll never finish this mission if they don't learn to work together. I wonder how Quatre's doing…

Sarah: Don't start THAT again. 

Star: Why not? 

Sarah: Romances can wait. 

Star: All right. So what should we do? We can't just let them bicker away all their time. 

Sarah: Nothing, no doubt an enemy will appear. They will have to work together.

Star: If you say so.

~Forest~

Heero: I'll kill you.

Mars: Humph. I might as well see if I can get any readings. I am flame, flame is the light. I am fire, fire is sight…

Jupiter: Anyone wants some brownies? I made them right before I came, so they're pretty fresh. 

Moon: Oooh… brownies… Yum!

Quatre: Who are you going to kill, Heero?

Heero: Everyone if they don't shut up.

Mercury: Maybe I can find a way out through my mini computer. (S.N. I love her mini computer!)

Quatre: Your mini computer?

Mercury: Yes, and my computer goggles. ::presses earring, her computer goggles appear::

Quatre: How did you do that?

Mercury: I use it all the time. I'm not picking up any exits yet…But what's that? An evil, powerful force!!

Moon: Where? 

Mars: All right! Fighting evil's my specialty.

WuFei: _I'LL_ be the one to proclaim justice!! 

Mars: Have you ever gone a day without saying the word justice?!?

::Out of nowhere, a huge monster appears. It has razor sharp fangs and claws. It looks like a spider with a head and human legs.::

Moon: GIRLS!!!!!! Get ready to fight!!! 

WuFei: You weak women, us Gundam pilots will handle this!

Moon: Yeah, right! I am the champion of justice!! I fight for love and justice!!!

WuFei: STOP USING THE WORD JUSTICE!!! THAT'S MY DEPARTMENT!!!! 

Moon: Whatever!!!

Mercury: I'll stun it, so the rest of you can strike!! MERCURY BUBBLES…BLAST!!!! ATTACK NOW!!!

Moon: Who?

Mercury: ANYBODY!!!!!! 

Heero: Leave it to me. ::fires beam cannon:: (Sorry, I don't know what the custom Gundam's are like. ) 

Mercury: It's almost down!!! Sailor Moon!! Use your tiara, aim at its forehead!!!

Moon: RIGHT!! Moon Tiara…MAGIC!!!!!

::The monster yells, fades away::

Venus (I seem to have forgotten to have her…): ALL RIGHT!!! WAY TO GO!!!!

Moon: WE DID IT!!!

::Suddenly a puff of smoke appears and out of it steps…::

WuFei: Oh no… I thought we lost them.

Sarah: VERY funny!

Star: We just wanted to say, good job. You worked together and combined your skills, if you continue to work so well, you WILL win.

Heero: Omae wa Korosu….

Sarah: Whatever!

Star: Lets go!!!

::They both disappear::

Jupiter: COOL!! How did that thing do that? That Gundam's AWESOME!!!

Trowa: You think that's good? Check out the other weapons. 

~Temple~

Sarah: NOT BAD!!! They just might pull it off!!!

Star: Maybe… But we DO have reinforcements, right? 

Sarah: Course, the Dbz guys, and the Ronin Warriors are ready to go at any time. 

Star: So… why don't we just use them?

Sarah: Cause, I like the Sailor Scouts and Gundam Wing pilots better. And they make an interesting crossover. 

Star: True, but isn't it a bit overdone?

Sarah: So?

Star: Never mind.

~To be continued~

S.S.F.N.: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was fun… Err, Neptune and Uranus aren't a couple in this story. Just think that they either broke up, or this is a A.U. story.

S.N.: I want Quatre. 

S.S.F.N.: ::sweatdrops:: Err, sure. 

S.N.: Goodie… 

S.S.F.N.: I spelled Katra's name Quatre, due to popular demand. SO DON'T KILL ME ANYBODY!!! TAKE STAR INSTEAD!!

S.N: WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?! TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!

:: Sarah and Star run away from crazed fans ::

Disclaimers: We do not own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, or Ronin Warriors. DON'T SUE!!! Comp. ink and disks use up all my money anyways… 


End file.
